Holiday
by xotakux2002x
Summary: what's kisame to do when itachi disregards the romance of st. valentine's day? kisaita fluff, oneshot


Kisame couldn't exactly describe his feelings at the moment. It was sort of a mixture of anger, annoyance, and the desire to cry.

You see, it was St. Valentine's Day. And despite the fact that he and Itachi were both aware that February 14 was a saint day that the media got a hold of and morphed into a day where no expensive and/or tacky gifts translated into your lover being a bastard, the shark still decided to do something nice for his little weasel. Nothing too much; a movie, some dinner, and then a bit of fun in the bed; pretty simple.

So imagine his distress when he called his lover's cell phone the day before the holiday to tell Itachi about his plans, only to find out the Uchiha had decided to work that night.

For lack of a better term, Kisame was crushed. Sure, he knew that the weasel didn't think much of holidays, but to volunteer to work on St. V's day when he had a lover to spend time with was downright cruel.

His romantic scheme crushed, the shark chose to at least get Itachi a card and candy. Hey, even if his lover was being an ass about Valentine's Day, Kisame still loved the guy.

The shark then ventured out to a local card store, and (after fighting his way through dozens of men who'd forgotten the holiday and now were desperately trying to find a card before their wives made them celibates) bought the Uchiha his presents.

On his way home, Kisame began thinking about what time to pop in on Itachi and drop off the gifts. As luck would have it, he entered his apartment just as the phone began ringing, and when he picked it up, who should be on the line but Itachi. "Kisame?"

"Who else would it be, angel?" the shark queried.

"Good, it's you."

"_Like I said, who else would it be?"_ Kisame inwardly muttered. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Itachi, if you're calling me now, does that mean you got off work early?" If that was the case, there was still hope for a romantic evening!

"I'm on my dinner break, Kisame," Itachi matter-of-factly stated. Kisame felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "I actually called you because I found your jacket on my kitchen table. I'm not going to go back to work for another 20 minutes, so if you can come over here sometime within that timeframe and pick up your clothing, I'd be most grateful."

"Oh. Ok, Itachi," Kisame agreed. He was beyond disappointed now, but tried to hide it.

"Kisame, is something wrong?" Itachi asked. Apparently Kisame wasn't as good about hiding his feelings as he originally thought.

"It's nothing," the shark assured Itachi.

He could almost _hear_ Itachi roll his eyes on the other end of the phone. "If this is about not having any special plans for today, I thought we agreed that we weren't going to do anything for this wretched holiday."

"Well yeah, but-"

"Kisame, if you'd like, we'll do something next weekend. All right?"

The shark had the desire to scream at Itachi that he was missing the whole point of the holiday, but held his tongue. "Sure thing. I'll be over in about ten minutes. That good with you?"

"Hn." His approval given, Itachi promptly hung up.

"Love you too," Kisame grumbled into the phone. He'd never felt so miserable in his life, and the dial tone ringing in his ears sure wasn't helping anything.

True to his word, Kisame stood outside Itachi's apartment not but ten minutes later. Sometimes the shark wondered why one of them hadn't moved in with the other; he assumed it was because Itachi, being a solitary creature in nature, needed his space and would have brutally murdered Kisame if he had to live with the shark 24/7.

Sighing dejectedly, Kisame raised his hand and knocked on the door. "It's open," Itachi called out from within the home.

Turning the knob and stepping inside, Kisame looked around the entryway. He'd figured Itachi would just now be leaving, and that his jacket would simply be thrown at him on the Uchiha's way out. Yet now, neither weasel nor jacket were to be seen. "In here," Itachi yelled again, this time from what Kisame knew to be the dining room. Kisame frowned; if Itachi was running late, he'd probably take it out on the shark.

Resigning himself to his fate, the shark walked further into the apartment, turned into the doorway leading to the dining room, and froze in his tracks.

There was Itachi, wearing tight black pants and an even tighter black shirt. Behind him sat a small table that had been set for two, with candles in the center, still unlit. Food had been set out as well, steam rising lazily in the air from the dishes.

As Kisame continued to gape, Itachi smirked and slunk over to his lover. He gingerly slipped his arms around the shark's neck, and pulled Kisame's face close to his own. "You like it?" he whispered in a sultry tone.

"I though you were working tonight," was all Kisame could say.

"I was. But then I pulled a few strings, and now I'm not."

"You threatened to maim someone, didn't you?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and kissed the shark on the lips. "Never mind the details, Kisame. Just focus on the here, the now, (he paused to grind his hips gently into Kisame's), and the future."

The shark grinned widely as his arms made their way around the Uchiha's waist. "I love the way you think, angel."


End file.
